


The Song In My Heart

by 1clevergurl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1clevergurl/pseuds/1clevergurl
Summary: I saw that JMo decided to leave OuaT after 6 seasons.  I am sad, but respect her decision.Still, she agreed to ONE MORE episode in Season 7 (assuming it happens).While I am writing a different Swan Queen story at the moment, I had to take a break to get this off my chest....For the love of Christ, Adam and Eddy, realize what could have been so beautiful...If I had my way....this would be the 'swan song' and the episode where Emma returned to finally make things right..I hope you enjoy :)





	The Song In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen forever!

'GOD DAMN YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!' screamed Emma as she hurled one of the china plates they had received for their wedding at the TV, shattering the plate and the display.

'Emma, I need you to calm down. This is not what it looks like, ' urged Killian as he held one palm up defensively, the other holding the black sheet tight about his waist.

His eyes flicked from her's to the holster of her police uniform belt and back again, unsure of how mad she was and how far she might be willing to go.

His upper torso was exposed and the black hair fell straight and thick on his well-defined stomach and chest. The hair upon his head was tossled about from his recent exertions in the bedroom and his chest heaved from his interrupted orgasm and his desperation to get out of the mess that he now found himself in.

She could see the remnants of his cum running down his leg as he watched her with pleading blue eyes awaiting her next move.

Looking beyond Killian and down the hall, Emma could see a familiar, red-haired woman who she had passed several times on the sidewalk as she had returned home from her shifts at the police station.

Emma always felt it was strange that the woman was unwilling to make eye contact or say hello. She understood now why.

This time, however, the woman stared directly at her with wide eyes, unsure of her own fate as she held another black sheet up to cover her naked chest.

Emma sighed as she realized that, for once in her life, she was about to make the most solid and right decision she had ever made.

'Sign it, ' she demanded as she slammed the folded pieces of paper down on the counter.

'What is this?' asked Killian as he unfolded the papers.

'You know damn good and well what it is, Killian, ' sighed Emma exasperatedly.

'Emma, ' he started with a charming and beguiling smile and chuckle, 'it's not what you think....'

'No, Killian. It's EXACTLY what I think...

I have put up with this shit for two fucking years too long. We both know that this isn't working. It is nothing more than an illusion.

You think I don't know what you did while I was working nights and double shifts? You think I didn't smell their perfume and cunts when I slipped into bed each night when I got home?' she chuckled sadly as she looked at the ceiling and felt the tears run from her eyes.

'You didn't even have the decency or the brains to wash the God damned sheets before I got back. Maybe you didn't care. Maybe you wanted me to find out....'

'Well, ' offered Emma with a defeated chuckle, 'you got your wish....you can be free of me and fuck whoever you choose, whenever you choose, however you choose and wherever you choose.

I tried to believe that I could be everything that you needed, but I know now that I can't be. For once, let's both just be honest with ourselves....'

'Emma, ' sighed Killian only half-heartedly.

'Don't, ' interrupted Emma. 'I am tired, Killian, and I just can't do this anymore. Just sign the papers. Please...' she whispered as the tears fell from her eyes.

Finding a pen upon the counter, he scribbled his name and refolded the papers, handing them back to her with a look of relief on his face.

'Keep what you want and do whatever with the rest. I am pretty sure you were too preoccupied to notice, but I took what little I needed or wanted from the closet yesterday.'

Walking towards the door, Emma stopped just before placing her left hand on the knob.

Silently, she removed the gold band from her fourth finger and placed it on the small table beside her.

Looking over her shoulder, she addressed the woman directly.

'Good luck. You're gonna need it...'

Leaving their apartment for the last time, she closed the door quietly behind her. She was too exhausted and defeated to do any more.

Walking to her yellow bug, Emma stopped beside the driver's door, grasping the handle.

She looked up at the sky as the heavy snow started to fall upon her face....such a fitting end to a night that still wasn't over.

'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' screamed Emma into the cold night air as she released the handle and kicked the toe of her boot into the rubber of the tire repeatedly.

Crossing her arms atop the roof of the car she dropped her head against her forearms where she rocked it gently and groaned.

She wasn't sure what was worse: her completely failed marriage or the gloating and 'I told you so's that she expected to get from Regina.

As Mayor of the town, it was she that had to sign and stamp the papers to make Emma's divorce official.

'Why me?' murmured Emma's as she flung open the door of the bug, tossing the papers into her open work duffle before starting the car and heading off into town.

\--------------

'Dammit, Regina, open the door! I know you're in there, ' huffed Emma as she banged her first hard against the mansion door for the fifth time.

She was finally rewarded with a flood of light from the porch sconces and the clicking of a lock.

As the door swung open, she was met with the sight of a very frustrated and perturbed Regina who was still tying a black, silk robe around her slight frame.

For a moment, Emma's thoughts wavered.

Even though she wore no makeup, her eyes were only half open and her hair was slightly messed from laying against the pillow, Regina was still stunningly beautiful. She always had been gorgeous to Emma....from the day that they'd first met.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts but the tapping of a slippered foot against the hardwood and she looked up to find Regina glaring at her; arms crossed over her chest.

'Where's Henry?' demanded Emma.

'At University. He won't be finished with fall term for another week.'

Regina had barely finished her sentence before Emma pushed past her into the foyer reaching into her open duffle as she moved.

'Sign and stamp these, Madam Mayor, ' demanded Emma as she turned abruptly and shoved the folded, damp papers at Regina.

'It is 2AM on a Saturday morning, Miss Swan. Are you drunk or just insanely stupid for barging into my house like this? And what can be so damn important that it couldn't wait until Monday morning to be brought to my attention?' Regina asked harshly.

Receiving no response, she swiped the papers from Emma's grasp and unfolded them. It took a moment for all of her questions to be answered, and she looked up at Emma who stared back at her with tired and, somewhat, vacant eyes.

'I see, ' sighed Regina. 'Come in, ' she offered as she shut the door and led them into the study.

A fire still burned low in the grate and cast a warm glow about the room. Stopping at the hearth, Regina threw a few logs on the fire as Emma settled her duffle bag in front of the couch.

'Please sit, Miss Swan, ' offered Regina quietly.

'Can we just drop the formality for one night, Regina? And if you are going to gloat, let's get that over with too while we're at it. I would like to just be done with all of it as soon as possible, ' sighed Emma sadly as she sat watching the flames begin to dance again in the grate.

'Emma, would you like a drink?' asked Regina softly.

'Cider?'

'I was thinking of something a bit stronger...'

'Please.'

Walking to the bar, Regina poured a finger of whiskey into one tumbler and two fingers into another before returning to the couch and handing the more full glass to Emma.

Moving to her desk, Regina sat in the leather chair and opened the drawer pulling out her glasses, a pen and her stamp.

Turning, Emma watched as Regina slipped on her glasses. Emma had seen Regina in them a few times and she always thought they offered Regina an air of sophistication and sexiness.

She could feel a rush of warmth throughout her body even though she hadn't yet taken a sip of alcohol.

It was always the same for her around Regina.

The attraction was strong and obvious, but she had continually denied and refused it.

Taking a conventional, traditional path had allowed everyone, but her, to ignore the obvious truth of who she was.

She had convinced herself that it would be easier this way, but she had fooled only herself.

Looking back, she couldn't even say that she was upset with Killian's transgressions. They kept him occupied and satisfied and allowed her the peace of avoiding his touch for most of their married life. For her, his affairs had become almost a blessing in disguise. Perhaps, he had finally realized it too.

Her job, however, was both a blessing and a curse. As Sheriff, she was expected to work closely with the Mayor on affairs of the town. Hours, days, nights, weekends were spent in Regina's office pouring over proposals and paperwork.

The proximity was both intoxicating and excruciating, but Emma wouldn't trade or deny herself a single minute.

To be in Regina's presence brought her peace and comfort; a brief respite from the life that become her prison.

She had no idea if Regina had the same feelings for her.

During their time together, Regina was always professional and formal; 'Miss Swan', 'Sheriff', 'Madam Mayor' being the typical forms of address exchanged between them.

Still, there were those brief moments when bodies moved too close, skin grazed and hands touched; the times when Emma thought she had felt Regina shiver as well.

They always seemed to be followed by a flustered glance, an awkward silence, a stutter, a blush, a shy press of Regina's hair behind an ear, even, a soft smile. Or maybe Emma had just imagined it.

'It's done, ' stated Regina as she rocked the stamp several times against the bottom of the last page and closed the stack removing her glasses and laying them atop the portfolio.

Standing from her chair, Regina moved from behind the desk grasping her tumbler gently with delicate fingers as she kept her eyes focused on Emma.

Her face was awash with so many emotions: pain, grief, relief, fear....but more than that, there was a curiosity, pleading and desperation that seemed to be directed specifically at her.

'I will file them at the office on Monday morning. At that point, the matter will be closed.'

'Can we file it tonight, Regina? Please....I just want this to be over, ' asked Emma tiredly.

Looking at Emma, Regina offered a tired sigh.

'Give me a moment, ' she said as she exited the room, returning about 20 minutes later.

She had dressed in a black skirt that stopped just above her knees and a burgundy, silk, button-down shirt which hugged her torso, hips and legs tightly and perfectly.

The top two buttons of her shirt had been undone and the third strained heavily against the fullness of her breasts; threatening to pop. Black stockings accentuated toned legs and ended in five-inch, black heels. Her hair had been styled beautifully and her makeup applied perfectly; trademark red lipstick gracing full, glistening lips.

Emma could not understand why she had decided to dress so elegantly for a 2AM excursion to an empty building, but that was Regina, and the vision that she provided was a very welcome relief and diversion from the events of the evening.

'We can take my car, since it is better able to navigate the snow, ' stated Regina definitively without even glancing in the direction of the Bug.

On any other day, they might have stood in the middle of a whiteout debating the 'death trap' nature of Emma's chosen means of transport, but the urgency that Emma felt to gain closure...tonight...right this instant, was overwhelming and she conceded quietly; slipping into the passenger side of the Benz.

They rode in silence for the short distance between the mansion and the Mayor's office, but there was a palpable tension in the air of words unspoken, questions unanswered, dreams unrealized, futures uncertain.

Entering the small waiting area, Regina stopped briefly to remove her black overcoat and hang it on the coat rack; Emma mimicking her gesture with her patrol jacket whose fur collar was dusted with snow that now hung thick and swirled in the air.

Unlocking the door to her office, Regina stepped inside followed by Emma.

Emma looked around the familiar space. It was so....Regina. Minimal, understated....yet sophisticated and elegant.....beautiful. The only pop of color to break the monotony of the black and white was the bowl of red apples upon the conference table which matched the color of Regina's signature lipstick.

She watched as Regina stepped to the standing file cabinet behind her desk, unlocking the top drawer before pulling a blank folder from the back and writing 'Jones-Swan' at the top of the tab.

Filing the papers inside, she replaced the folder among the others before closing the drawer and relocking it.

'It's over, Emma, ' whispered Regina as she remained facing the cabinet.

Her face turned slightly as she saw Emma reach forward and place her hand against the top right corner of the furniture, blocking her exit to one side.

'Regina, please, I.....' came three desperate words from her lips before the sounds were silenced.

Turning quickly, Regina reached out grasping Emma's uniform tie in her fist and pulling her firmly against her body as her lips captured Emma's fully with her own.

There was no hesitation from either of them as desperation and need drove them frantically; mouths opening and tongues swirling deeply seeking a closeness that was no longer to be denied.

Reaching down, Emma found the hem of Regina's skirt with her hands, lifting it quickly to bunch about her waist before threading her right hand into Regina's hair and using her left to lift Regina's thigh and rest it against the outside of her hip.

Driving forward, she slammed Regina's back into the file cabinet earning a gasp of surprise and excitement before their lips found each others' again.

She could feel Regina clinging to her; the calf of her leg wrapped tightly around her waist and ass while sculpted fingernails dug through her shirt and into the skin of her back urging her not to stop.

Taking a handful of hair in her fist, Emma pulled Regina's head back, so that her neck was fully exposed to her touch.

An open mouth sucked and kissed the soft skin over and over, and Emma could feel Regina's pulse point pulse pound against her lips while the cartilage of her throat moved as she swallowed hard and panted trying to catch her breath, almost unsuccessfully.

Emma's fingertips and palm rubbed firmly against the outside of Regina's exposed thigh and she traced the lace edging of her thigh-high stockings which were held in place by the thin straps of a garter belt at both the front and back.

Moving her hand further, she found no resistance or barrier to the smooth skin of Regina's hip and she could feel the low moan from Regina's chest resonate against her tongue as her fingertips massaged and cupped the firm muscle and bare skin of Regina's ass.

Moving both hands to Regina's chest, Emma found the sides of her silk shirt and pulled them apart scattering buttons around them on the floor and exposing a black lace bra that she was certain was the perfect accompaniment to Regina's garter and had a matching pair of panties ensconced somewhere in Regina's bedroom.

Emma rested her forehead against Regina's chest to catch her breath for only a moment as she watched her own fingers trace between Regina's breasts and over the fabric of her bra; the flat of her hand and splayed fingers finally continuing down onto her taut, smooth stomach, stopping only when they reached the waistline of her gathered skirt.

She could feel Regina's fingers sliding through her hair urging her not to stop and it proved to be the only motivation she needed.

Returning her left hand to Regina's exposed hip and firm ass, she reached with her other to tug the left cup of Regina's bra down exposing her full breast which was immediately covered by Emma's hand to be squeezed and massaged wantonly.

Emma could feel the stiffness of Regina's nipple against her palm as her lips returned to her neck and jaw finally working their way to Regina's ear.

'I need you, Regina, ' the only words whispered as Emma's lips caught Regina's in a searing, deep, passionate kiss.

Fingers pinched and twisted a hardened nipple almost painfully, earning a pleasured moan before Emma's hands reached to Regina's thighs and lifted her from the ground.

She could feel Regina's legs wrap tightly around her waist as her arms wrapped about her neck; their kiss never breaking even when Emma turned them and sat Regina at the edge of the desk using her arm to wipe the top clear; papers, pens and decorations falling to the floor with a loud clatter that was ignored completely.

Pressing forward, she urged Regina onto her back atop the desk and pulled the chair beneath her, lifting Regina's thighs to lay upon her shoulders.

Her gaze alternated between Regina's eyes and her glistening, drenched core, and she wasted no time in attaining her prize; tongue plunging deep between hot, wet folds before withdrawing to tease and flick against a clit that snapped to attention immediately at her ministrations.

The taste of Regina was intoxicating and amazing, and Emma gorged herself; sucking, licking and lapping greedily at everything that Regina had to offer.

She brought Regina to the edge of ecstasy several times; not allowing her to tumble over that beautiful edge.

'Please, Emma, ' was finally whispered from perfect lips when the teasing became unbearable.

Rising from her seat, Emma pushed Regina's knees back against her chest as she leaned forward to tease her nipple with her tongue scraping her teeth over the hardened bud, unwilling to relent.

'Please, ' was the desperate plea that was extinguished by Emma's mouth and tongue as a single finger, and then two, and then three found Regina's entrance and pressed inside.

Their kisses were urgent and deep as Emma's entire body rocked against Regina's; her own thigh pressing her digits and hand as deep as possible into Regina before her fingers curled and were withdrawn.

Between each stroke, fingers waved deftly against against Regina's clit bringing her, once again, towards that beautiful edge.

Breaking their kiss, Emma continued her actions, cheek resting against Regina's so that she might whisper in her ear, but it was Regina that spoke first.

'I love you, Emma. I have loved you from the first day I saw you. Please promise me that we do not have to be apart any longer, ' panted Regina desperately in her ear.

Her response was the nod of Emma's head against her cheek before Emma returned to her previous position to take Regina's clit into a warm, welcoming, gentle, eager mouth; her fingers pumping relentlessly and desperately to give Regina what she needed....what they both needed.

Hands reached to entwine fingers as Regina's back arched from the desk unable to resist the pleasure of her lover's fingers any longer.

'FUCK, EMMA, DON'T STOP!' were the only words spoken as her cry pierced the silence of the office and her hand reached to hold Emma's head exactly where she needed it most.

'Please, please don't stop, ' whispered Regina desperately as a second orgasm shook her to the core and both hands grabbed the back of Emma's head as her upper body lifted from the desk.

Hips bucked against Emma's open mouth as Regina rode out her orgasm, encouraged by the occasional flick of Emma's tongue.

Feeling Regina calm and relax, Emma rose again, this time, laying her body against Regina's and resting her ear against her chest, hearing the strong and steady beat of Regina's heart as her lover's fingers pressed lightly and lovingly through her golden locks.

'So beautiful, ' sighed Emma as she caressed Regina's side gently and allowed herself to be comforted and consoled by the only person that she had ever truly loved.

Fingers reached to replace Regina's bra and to pull her skirt down discreetly before Emma slumped into the chair once more.

Sad eyes looked into Regina's who sat in front of her, blouse open and unable to be buttoned.

'I was wondering if you might want to sign one other thing?' asked Emma meekly.

'What do you have, Emma, ' asked Regina with a furrowed brow.

Reaching to the pocket of her uniform, Emma removed a folded piece of paper that was yellowed with age, and she handed it to Regina.

'What is this, Emma?' asked Regina curiously, half afraid to see the contents.

Receiving no response, she unfolded the paper whose creases and edges were frayed as if they had been unfolded too many times, over too many years.

Marks from numerous drops dotted the page, blurring some of the writing, but enough was intact for Regina to understand, and she gasped and covered her mouth as the weight of the contents hit her and the splashes of water revealed themselves a teardrops.

It was a Storybrooke marriage certificate and it was dated the same day as Emma's marriage certificate to Killian only, this time, it didn't contain his name, but Regina's with the surname 'Swan-Mills' beside.

'It is the certificate that should have been filed that day, ' whispered Emma sadly, 'and it has gotten me through so many difficult days over the past two years.

It was the one that I was too afraid to offer to the clerk, even though it was something that I so desperately wanted.

I made a mistake, Regina, and I am so sorry. I have lost too much of my life and wasted too much of yours trying to please others when I should have simply listened to my heart.

I love you, Regina, with all that I am and all that I will ever be. I loved you from the day that we first met.

I know I can't offer you much, but, if you will have me, I will spend an eternity trying to make you and Henry the happiest two people in the world. I am tired of running from who I am.....'

Emma's eyes were pleading and desperate as she looked for any sign or reaction from Regina, and she watched carefully as Regina lifted herself from the desk and moved to her files inserting the key that still lay atop the cabinet.

Opening the top drawer, Regina pulled a new folder from the back and labeled it 'Swan-Mills' before crossing out the date on the fragile paper, replacing it with the current one and signing her name to the bottom.

The stamp of the Mayor was affixed definitively to the bottom before it was placed lovingly in the folder to be protected for an eternity.

Replacing it among the other folders carefully, Regina turned to find Emma offering her Sheriff's coat which she accepted readily about her shoulders, drinking in the scent of her wife from the strands of the fabric before allowing Emma to zip it snugly around her.

'We have a lot of time to make up for, Regina Swan-Mills.'

'Yes, we do, Emma Swan-Mills, let's go home and get started, ' whispered Regina as she leaned into Emma's firm embrace and they exited her office excited by everything that the future now held.


End file.
